


Hold The Coffee

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Coffee, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Matt and Jensen’s sex life had been put on hold due to a pregnancy.





	Hold The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for: SPNSpringFling 2018  
> Beta: gatorgurl94

Hold The Coffee

Matt looked over at his husband, Jensen and smiled. Jensen was what some would call intriguing, almost beautiful, moss colored green eyes, pale skin dotted with coppery colored freckles and soft full lips. He always found himself fighting the urge to nip Jensen’s bottom lip. When they kissed, he always found himself licking at them, sucking that bottom lip into his mouth. He could never get enough of Jensen. He wanted that right now, to kiss Jensen until he had Jensen breathless and his legs buckling as Matt was relentless with him. 

It had been a long stretch for them. The baby growing in his husband’s body had taken a toll on them both. He had to admit, more so on Jensen than him. As Jensen hit his first trimester, the obstetrician had put a hold on their sex life, wanting Jensen and his body to have time to adjust to the life growing in him. Neither of them were happy with that news. They had been told in no uncertain terms that it was hands off until otherwise notified. Matt had pouted and Jensen had grumbled because not only was he told there would be no sex, there was also the no coffee for him added to that little list. Jensen had been beside himself. 

Jensen looked at his husband and narrowed his eyes at him. This was Matt’s fault as far as he was concerned. Matt had gotten him pregnant and Matt was to blame for him not being allowed to have coffee or sex. He was banned from two of life’s greatest joys! Okay, maybe he was being a little melodramatic about it. But at that time it had felt like his world was ending. Later he would chalk it all up to pregnancy hormones. But at the time he was irate, going off on a tangent. 

“No sex and now, no coffee,” Jensen huffed out at his husband. “That is just cruel and unusual punishment! I’m not okay with this. I didn’t sign up for this little person growing inside of me to start making these demands on me!” Jensen jabbed a finger at his growing stomach. “You hear me? You can’t do this to me, you’re not even actually here yet and you’re torturing me!”

All Matt could do was shake his head in sympathy. And, like a good husband, he gave up coffee as well. Because he liked breathing and Jensen would rip his lungs out if Jensen caught him with a cup of the now contraband coffee. Which, was of course, as Jensen had predicted, torture for them both. Neither of them could function without at least one or two cups of coffee before even getting dressed. Now they had to go cold turkey. Well, misery does love company, Matt thought to himself. 

But now, the ban on their sex life had finally been lifted. Just the ban on coffee was still in place. Matt reasoned, he would still miss his morning cup of coffee but could live without it. He was ecstatic, he could finally make love to his very pregnant husband. There wouldn’t be any more “alone time” in the shower. Jensen on the other hand seemed to have not heard that little golden nugget.

“What? I still don’t get why I can’t have coffee!” He practically whined to Matt as they returned home from Jensen’s seventh month pregnancy check up. 

Awkwardly Jensen reached over and un-did the seat belt before pushing his door open and swinging his legs out. He sat for a moment, trying to work up the momentum to pull his body up and out of the car. He felt hands on his arms and looked up. “Thanks,” he mumbled to Matt. He was still trying to do things on his own and every now and then forgot how hard it was to maneuver his very pregnant body around.

Matt just shrugged and helped Jensen out of the car and into their home. 

Jensen watched as Matt turned to look at him, giving him a wide grin. Matt’s blue eyes sparkled at him. He watched as those blue eyes roved over his body and shuddered at the look of pure want in them. He licked his lips in response, feeling a spark of desire growing in the pit of his stomach, making his body flush with anticipation. He felt a little lightheaded as his arousal hit him. 

He loved when Matt would massage his back, working on the overtaxed muscles. It was even better when Matt would rub his strong hands gently over his swelling belly. He had to fight the urge to beg Matt to make love to him when he did that, the doctor’s orders ever present in the back of his mind. The only thing that had held him back.

He wanted Matt right now and now there was nothing stopping them.

“I promise, sweetheart, I’ll do my best to take your mind off of coffee,” Matt said as he pulled Jensen toward their bedroom. With the ban on sex now no more, Matt wasn’t willing to wait any longer.

He knew Jensen wouldn’t be comfortable on his back. The weight of their baby would be too much for him to take, making it hard for him to breath. He thought about bending him over the couch or a chair but he wanted Jensen to be comfortable. It had been more than a few weeks for them, neither one wanting to do anything that would jeopardize Jensen’s health or the baby. But, now they had been given the all clear by their doctor, all bets were off. 

He looked at Jensen, the swell of his belly and his breath hitched. He’d never thought of himself as a person who had any sexual kinks but seeing Jensen pregnant did have an affect on him. One that he’d been fighting over several weeks of the no sex per doctor’s orders. He groaned inwardly and palmed his already semi-hard cock through his straining jeans. He wanted his husband, any way he could have him. He started to strip himself of his clothes as Jensen disappeared into their bathroom. Jensen was a little self conscious of his pregnant body and sometimes needed a little time alone to deal with the changes he was going through. 

Matt lay on their bed, toned and muscular body stretched out and waiting for Jensen to join him. He was so hard, it hurt. His eyes traveled to the bathroom door as Jensen stepped out. He had to remind himself to breath as he took in the sight of his husband standing there, naked. He raised up on his elbows, a wicked smile on his lips, his blue eyes clearly showing the want and desire for Jensen. He saw Jensen blush, scarlet coloring his pale skin causing his freckles to pop. He sat up, needing to fully take in the sight of his husband before him. He held up a hand to Jensen and watched as Jensen walked to him, taking the offered hand. 

“Come here, gorgeous. God, how did I get so lucky?” Matt asked, awe in his voice.

“Stop, I’m huge. How can you even . . .” Jensen’s words were cut off as Matt pulled him down into into a needy kiss, taking his breath away. He felt hands on his belly, rubbing the stretched and tender skin. A moan escaped Jensen’s lips at the sensation of Matt’s hands on him. “It’s been too long,” Jensen moaned out against Matt’s lips.

“Gonna fix that. Gonna take care of you. Give you what you need,” Matt said in between kisses against Jensen’s neck. He heard Jensen moan and smiled in satisfaction. He wanted this to be special for them both. He helped Jensen place his hands on his shoulders, had Jensen straddle his legs for support as he reached under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d stashed there earlier. 

Jensen heard the familiar click of the cap as the bottle of lube was opened. He met Matt’s gaze as Matt slicked his fingers with the lube. He watched the curve of Matt’s lips as they quirked up into a sly smile, a promise of what was to come. He felt Matt’s slicked finger’s on his throbbing cock and shuddered at the sensation. He was already so aroused, wanting and needing this from his husband. 

Matt’s slicked fingers touched Jensen’s hard cock and he felt Jensen’s grip tighten on his shoulders. He looked up to see Jensen looking down at him, lust blown eyes staring at him. His fingers encircled Jensen’s cock as he gave it a few tugs, pulling a moan from his husband’s lips. He smiled as Jensen’s head fell back as his fingers reached further, circling Jensen’s rim.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Jensen chanted as he felt finger’s running along his rim, circling, teasing and taunting him. “Ugh,” he moaned out as a finger was gently pushed past his tight muscle, working him open. He felt his legs buckle and then a hand on his hip, steadying him as another finger pushed in, joining the second. He bit his bottom lip as the fingers worked him open, scissoring him and he savored the sensation as a third finger worked its way in, joining the other two. He was lost in the pleasure those fingers were giving him as they hit against his prostate on every other push in. He was so close, the familiar pleasure building in his body. He whimpered when the fingers withdrew from his body. His head snapped back up to look at Matt in confusion.

Matt smiled at his husband, enjoyed seeing his skin flushed with pleasure. “Shh, gonna give you what you want,” Matt crooned to Jensen when he whimpered at the loss of Matt’s fingers. He scooted back onto the bed, resting his head on the pillows and helped Jensen as he crawled onto the bed. He helped Jensen straddle his thighs, held his hips to steady him. “Place your hands on the headboard,” he whispered to Jensen. He watched as Jensen lifted his arms, hands splayed against the headboard “That’s it,” he said as he withdrew a hand from Jensen’s hip to take hold of his own throbbing cock. He could barely contain himself, the need to be inside his husband’s body was overwhelming him. He held his cock, guided it to Jensen’s rim as he helped Jensen sink down onto him. He hissed at the sensation, the warm heat of Jensen’s body enveloping him. Jensen was so tight around him, he had to wait to move for fear of coming right then and there. He watched as Jensen threw his head back as he slid down on him, Jensen resting his thighs against Matt’s as Jensen took all of him. He groaned at the feeling of the tight muscle fluttering around him. He forced himself to wait, not moving until Jensen was ready.

Jensen bit his bottom lip as he slid down on Matt’s cock. The feeling of being stretched and opened was overwhelming, the pleasure and pain pushed the breath from his body, he felt so full. The feeling of Matt in him was to much, he needed to move, needed Matt to move. He shook his head, rolled his hips letting Matt know he was ready.

Matt held his hands on Jensen’s hips, guided him up and then back down on his cock. He moaned at the feeling, the push and pull. He knew it wouldn’t be long for either of them. But he was determined to make it last as long as possible. He wanted to see Jensen come undone as Jensen road him. He bucked up into Jensen, needing to fuck him as hard as he could without hurting him. When he heard Jensen keening, he knew he’d hit that sweet spot in his husband’s body and he forced his hips up again, meeting Jensen as he slid himself down onto Matt’s cock. 

Jensen gripped the headboard, knuckles white from holding tight so he wouldn’t fall. As Matt bucked up into him, fucking him harder, Jensen tossed his head back and keened at the sensation. Matt’s cock hitting his prostate. He wouldn’t last long, not like this, not after the length of time their bodies had been apart. He felt the loss of one of Matt’s hands on his hips. He tried to focus on what was happening but couldn’t as Matt’s fingers circled his cock, fisting him in time to their movements. His eyes rolled back in his head at the feeling of friction against his cock, fingers sliding back and forth.

“Matt, gonna . . .” He lost all higher brain function as his orgasm began to build. He couldn’t form words, couldn’t speak as the pleasure built in the pit of his stomach, threatening to overtake him. 

“So beautiful like this. Don’t hold back. Come for me,” Matt breathed out in between thrusting his hips up, forcing his cock into his husband’s twitching body. He felt Jensen’s body shudder with his release, felt the warm come on his fingers, splashing his stomach. He continued his thrusting until he heard Jensen moaning from his release. He thrusted up once, twice and then he let himself go as his orgasm tore through his body, coming inside his husband. He wanted to slip into the bliss coursing through his body but couldn’t as he felt Jensen’s body swaying above him. He quickly wiped his hand on his shirt that he’d tossed on the bed when he’d striped off his clothes before raising both hands to Jensen’s shoulders. He pulled Jensen down to him as best he could and held him as Jensen recovered from their lovemaking. 

He smiled as Jensen finally raised his head, green eyes staring back at him, blissed out, cheeks flushed pink from his orgasm. “So beautiful,” Matt said as his fingers ghosted over Jensen’s plump lower lip. He helped Jensen onto his side, still not wanting to let go of Jensen as his cock slipped from Jensen’s body. He reached out, grabbed the blanket they kept at the end of the bed and dragged it up over their bodies. He pressed his body against Jensen’s, his chest to Jensen’s back and snaked his arm around the swell of Jensen’s belly. Absently, he rubbed his hand in a circle over the flesh, loving the feeling of warm skin against his touches. He nuzzled into Jensen’s neck, kissed the tender flesh. 

Jensen turned his head slightly as he felt Matt’s lips against his neck and hummed in contentment. He looked into crisp blue eyes staring at him and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered to Matt, the words only for his husband to hear.

“I love you,” Matt said as he added another kiss to the soft skin at the back of Jensen’s neck. “I always will.”

“Good, because I still want coffee,” Jensen mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

All Matt could do was chuckle at his sleeping husband.


End file.
